


A new city on Earth.

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, description of daily life and operations, descriptions of businesses, mention of the Off-Colors, small town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A look into a new little settlement just outside of Beach City.





	A new city on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you weren't aware, a poster got released for the movie. There's a little settlement behind the Crystal gems, and I got inspired. https://ew.com/tv/2019/07/09/steven-universe-the-movie-poster-villain/

>Three months had passed since Steven had gone to Homeworld and succeeded in getting White Diamond to help cure the corrupted gems. In that time, many gems had come together to build themselves a place to live, where they could be away from the strange looks they got from gems still getting used to seeing the corrupted portions of their bodies. A small settlement on Earth, which was now recognized by the Diamonds as Steven's first colony, a place for organics and gems to live together in harmony.  
>The town itself was still very small, a dozen smaller houses, infused with gem technology and human design, with a few large pink crystals as decoration at one end of the town, and a singular pale green clock tower to show the time it was on Earth and the time it was on Homeworld. A few human styled restaurants and stores that sold physical items made by gems had been built within the town, ran by the more adventurous gems who wanted to learn all they could about Earth, to encourage the people of Beach City and surrounding cities to come and see them.  
>In the center of the town sat the grand project, a large tower, fourteen floors tall, wooden scaffolding around the entire tower. The tower itself was styled after towers built for medieval Earth castles. At the top of the castle sat a large shape, designed like a plant sprout, made from wood with solar panels fitted onto the large curves. The area under the large sprout shape was also covered in solar panels, fitted around a large walkway, designed to allow gems to walk around on top and enjoy the view all around the tower. When the tower was finished, it would be a place for gems and humans to live together, would be filled with small apartments and larger spaces alike. It would be the central power source for the entire town too, running entirely on renewable energy.  
>In honor of his involvement in healing them, and the friendship he showed them after they were healed, the healed gems all agreed to name their town Steven City. Steven himself had mixed feelings about having a settlement named after him, but decided to let them keep the name in the end. It was oddly flattering, in a way.  
>A typical day within the small town saw the gems rousing themselves from their sleep. Those who ran the shops and restaurants in the town went to open their stores, in case any humans visited. Aventurine, a healed gem with a large crab claw for her right hand, ran a shop where she made custom clothing designs, using her claw to cut the fabric. Lars and the Off-Colors had settled down in the town and opened a bakery, which had attracted people from Beach City and the surrounding areas, humans and gems alike eager to tastes Lars's creations. The Heaven and Earth Beetles ran a small taco stand, specializing in sweet and spicy flavors, designed to make your taste buds cry out in delight from the heavenly taste before knocking them to earth with a spicy kick. Biggs Jasper gathered seashells and random bits from the nearby beach and allowed people to come in and make their own necklaces. These were just a few of the dozen small shops dotted among the dozen private living quarters. Each business donated a fourth of their profits to the town fund, to be used in constructing buildings and expanding the town itself.   
>The gems who didn't run shops went to work, helping with the construction of the central tower, given tasks they could complete. Some were merely there to pass supplies down to a gem that could use them, but each gem served a role and lent a hand. Sometimes, humans would volunteer to help as well, some having chosen to room with gems, others mere visitors to the town, wanting to be a part of its creation.  
>The small town was flourishing, becoming known far and wide as a place you could go for an "out of this world" experience. The town itself was on the verge of becoming officially recognized by the state of Delmarva. With humans accepting the healed gems as they were, treating them all as equals, and sharing hobbies and experiences with the gems, the healed gems found themselves enjoying their new lives on Earth, laughing and playing alongside the humans, free to love whoever they wanted, the promise of being able to live how they wanted on the horizon once the tower was complete.   
>Little did they know, their small town was about to get caught in a major conflict, gems and humans alike would have to decide just how much Steven and their new lives meant to them, and if they were willing to fight to protect what they had made.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my hope that whatever that little group of buildings really is, we'll see it in the movie or Season Six, and whoever lives there will get involved in things.


End file.
